


Living for your every move

by notalosechester



Series: When I'm with you [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic af, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, adorableness, kickthephan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: domestic peek into PJ's life with Dan and Phil





	Living for your every move

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII so i was reading fanfic and i stumbled across this ship. i had thought of it obviously (coz i'm not blind) but i didn't know that this was an actual...thing. so i was like "hey, i can write pretty well, i think i can write something for this!" coz i think it's adorable and sweet and that they would make a great little family of three. :33 i was also inspired by Troye Sivan and his AMAZING music, specifically BITE, LOST BOY, and of course My My My! which is where i got the title from (pls don't sue me :s) so....enJOY :o)  
> peace,  
> Kay

PJ slammed the door shut.  
“Honey, I’m home!” he called, a smile crossing his face. The sounds of pans clattering greeted him, and a voice called back.  
“I’m in the kitchen!” he made his way up the steps, shedding his coat and shoes along the way. He entered the kitchen to a wave of delicious smells. Phil extracted himself from the spice shelf and turned to him. His face flushed from the warmth of the kitchen and his hair ruffled slightly. His glasses were a bit askew, and PJ crossed the room to fix them. He tilted his face up a little and gave him a soft, sweet kiss. Phil sighed into it, leaning into PJ and almost dropping the salt shaker.  
“Hi,” he breathed once they pulled away, looking up at PJ with soft blue eyes.  
“I missed you,” PJ admits, nestling his face into Phil’s neck.  
“So did I.” Phil said, brushing a few of his curls back. He smells like vanilla and coconut, mixed with Dan’s strawberry shampoo and PJ’s sheets. It’s a refreshing, yet intoxicating scent. “What’s for dinner?” he asks, standing upright again, but keeping his arm wrapped around his waist.  
“I made some chicken,” Phil says, going to attend his pans and add salt to something. “With a sauce. And some veggies.”  
PJ hums. That sounds amazing. “When is Bear getting back?” he asks, nabbing at the sauce. Phil waves him away.  
“He’s on his way now.” PJ sneaks in another dab of the sauce, which is really quite good, and a cheeky kiss before he is shooed away from the kitchen.

He goes to take a shower, washing the day off his skin, and dresses in something more comfortable. He finds Dan’s sweats and Phil’s Nyan Cat Pops shirt, which are very cozy. He’s slumped on the sofa, reading some tweets and listening to Phil hum a song with a fond smile when the door opens.  
“I’m home!” Footsteps pounded on the stairs and Dan appears, undoing his coat. “Hello.”  
PJ smiles up at him, leaning his head back on the spine of the sofa.  
“Hi there.”  
Dan steps out of his shoes and lays his coat on the loveseat. He makes his way to PJ, and leans down for a kiss. PJ grins into it, pulling at Dan’s collar to get him lower.  
“Mm-you taste like...dinner.” Dan says, and they both smile. Phil comes out of the kitchen, his eyes bright. PJ watches as Dan kisses him, his chest tightening with fondness.

“How was work?” Phil asks, after plopping down next to him on the sofa. PJ’s arm curls instantly around his shoulders. He looks up at Dan, who is Heart Eyeing them both.  
“Oh, it was fine. Not too bad i guess.” They both nod.  
“Well, dinner is ready. You want to shower while I get the plates?” Dan nodded, a grateful look is his dark eyes. PJ helped Phil set the table as they made horrible utensil related puns. Phil looked so beautiful when he laughed. His eyes would squint up, and he would poke his tongue out. PJ found it very endearing.  
“Isn’t that my shirt?” he asked, and PJ blinked at him.  
“Yeah, why?” Phil shook his head and smiled. “It looks good on you.”  
PJ smiled sheepishly.  
“Thanks.” he straightened the forks and went to the kitchen for a drink of water. Phil followed, pressing up against his back as he drank.  
“I really did miss you…” he murmured, wrapping his arms around PJ’s waist. PJ felt his heart swell, and he turned to sweep him up in a hug.  
“I missed you too. So much.” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Phil’s forehead. Phil peered up at him through his eyelashes.  
“I thought of you and Dan all day, head in the clouds.” Phil smiled.

PJ knew that what they had was unconventional. Some people would judge them if they knew that the three of them had. But they had something special, a connection that he had never felt for anyone else ever before. Much less 2 people at the same time.  
“What, was i not invited to the lovefest?” Dan said, propped against the doorway. He looked soft and warm like he always did after a shower. His hair curly and damp against his skin.  
“You can join in,” Phil said from PJ’s embrace. Dan huffed and rolled his eyes but came over and wrapped himself around them. He smelled good. They stayed there for a moment before his stomach rumbled. They laughed.  
“What?” he asked innocently.

They ate dinner in a quiet domestic silence, the occasional comment of their day fliting here and there, and Dan’s Chill playlist soft in the background. After helping clear up, Dan and PJ curled up on the sofa, legs tangled, Dan’s head on his chest. Phil was making tea in the kitchen, humming again. PJ had his fingers wound in his curls, and Dan was pressing his ear against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. PJ was overwhelmed by a sudden wave of affection for both of them. At this point a year ago, he would have stared if someone told him he would have a relationship with 2 of the most beautiful, special, talented people he had ever met. Phil sat on the sofa with a hot mug and nestled himself on the end by their feet. They all lay there in silence, listening to their breath and heartbeat and Lorde crooning quietly. Phil smiled at him, sipping his tea and toeing at his calf. He pressed a kiss to Dan’s hair. PJ knew that there was nothing else, and nowhere else he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i was really kinda stressed about it, coz it's longer than i would normally have a fic be, but i think it hits the spot. there aren't many works in this ship, so i hope people like it, and also most of the works are just smut (which is not bad, there is actually really good ones out there ;) ) so i wanted something that was sweet and domestic fluffiness, which i hope is what you enjoyed! please leave me a comment (as i live off them) and kudos if you liked it!  
> MTFBWYA,  
> Kay


End file.
